


Better Than You Know Yourself

by anorienparker



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Fic - NCIS - Gibbs/DiNozzo - Gibbs takes Tony home after 9.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You Know Yourself

Tony still looked dazed as Gibbs led him through the front door. “Boss, I can go back to my place...”

A hand rested on the small of his back, guiding him toward the bedroom. “Been thinkin’, DiNozzo,” he said as he turned the light on and steered Tony toward the bed. “You spend so much of your time here anyway, it’s about time this was your place too.”

Tony blinked and rubbed gingerly at his head. Maybe, he thought, he was still under the influence of some sort of brain injury. Maybe he was dreaming, he thought. Maybe he was still at the hospital and was having visual and auditory hallucinations. Maybe...

Steady fingers began unbuttoning his shirt and he could only look at Gibbs in surprise as he tried to figure out this little turn of events.

“Boss, I...”

Gibbs ignored him and slid his shirt back off his shoulders, then unbuttoned his jeans, which fell to the floor. “Sit down, DiNozzo.”

As usual, Tony did as he was told, even though he wasn’t fully convinced this was all really happening. A moment later, he was naked except for his underwear, his shoes were off and Gibbs was gently pushing him back into the bed. The sheet and blanket were tugged up over his shoulders and then Gibbs began undressing as well.

This part was familiar. He’d been sleeping with his boss for over a year now. No one knew, not even Ziva, but they’d made no real effort to hide their relationship. They simply didn’t talk about it. It was how Gibbs worked and Tony...well, Tony didn't want to take any chances on jinxing this. It was too precious to him already and not something he was ready to talk about or analyze. Besides, the last thing in the world he wanted was to be assigned to another team.

Gibbs slid into bed beside Tony and without thinking, Tony slid over, rested his head on Gibbs’s shoulder and snuggled against his side. “Boss, are you asking me to move in with you?”

The room was filled with silence for a moment. Gibb’s hand moved down over Tony’s back, rubbing gently. He was looking at the ceiling, not at Tony, but Tony was used to that too. Gibbs did that when he was searching for a way to say something.

“You had me worried tonight,” Gibbs confessed. “Thought I’d lost you.”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, but stopped when it made his head ache. “I was so confused. Everything was....right there, just out of reach.” He shuddered and moved closer to Gibbs’s warmth. “It didn’t make sense. And I was so scared that I’d shot...”

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony’s head and pulled him closer. “I know, DiNozzo,” he said softly.

“I kept thinking how disappointed you’d be in me,” Tony continued after a moment. “How you’d think you’d made a mistake in getting me on your team all those years ago, how...”

“Now just one minute,” Gibbs interjected. “You’re an amazing agent, and you damn well know that, Tony. And I’d never be disappointed in you. No matter what you did - or do - I know it’s for the right reasons. I know you were just following orders, and honestly....I didn’t doubt you for a second, not even when you were doubting yourself.” Long fingers moved over Tony’s spine to rest on the back of his neck, where they began gently kneading. “Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself, DiNozzo.”

Despite himself, Tony smiled. His hand rested over Gibb’s heart and he replayed the night’s events over in his head. “What if it had been...”

“It wasn’t.”

“But if...”

“You did the right thing, Tony. I never doubted that.”

Tony tilted his head and pressed a kiss against Gibbs’s neck.

After a moment, Gibbs tilted his head, their lips met and the earlier events in the alley were slowly pushed from Tony’s mind.

Before he even realized what was happening, Tony was being turned to face the wall, away from Gibbs, one of Gibbs’s arms underneath his head acting as a pillow, bent at the elbow so his hand could rest against Tony's chest, holding him still. The other hand was delving lower, pushing his legs apart then exploring the cleft between them. Gentle fingers slipped inside him, opening him carefully, then a moment later, Gibbs had both arms around him, Tony’s back to his lover’s chest, and thick, hard flesh was slowly being pushed past his guardian ring of muscles to come to rest deep inside him.

Tony closed his eyes and held on to the arms around him, letting Gibbs do all the work. Warm breath ghosted over his neck, then warmer lips kissed and nibbled at his skin. When he shivered, Gibbs just held him tighter.

Before long, they were moving together, eyes closed, each simply letting the feeling of skin on skin erase all thoughts of Tony’s near miss. Normally, Gibbs was silent when they were having sex but the earlier events had affected him more than either of them knew and this time, he kept murmuring nonsensical little words and phrases against Tony’s ear, smiling when Tony responded in kind.

When it was over, they lay spooned together, Gibbs still buried inside Tony’s body, one now-wet hand caressing softening flesh, Tony boneless and half-asleep inside the warm nest of his lover’s arms.

“Love you, DiNozzo.” Tony smiled at the words and the kiss to the back of his neck that followed. “And yes...I’m asking you to move in with me.”


End file.
